Lightsing Part Two: Heart of the Undead
by dark dhampir
Summary: Summary: part 2 of the Lightsing series. This one introduces some of Alucard’s old friends from World War II and...some of his remaining family! Dun, Dun, Dun. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Dark Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story

Summary: part two of the Lightsing series. This one introduces some of Alucard's old friends from World War II and . . . some of his remaining family! Dun, Dun, Dun. Enjoy. (Think first theme song to _Fullmetal Alchemist._)

****

Heart of the Undead

Act 1: _Dark Love_

by Dark Dhampir

The night wind blew quietly through trees outside the window. It was past midnight, and all the occupants of the house should have been asleep, but one was still awake, what had the appearance of a twelve-year-old boy, with red eyes and long purple hair that hung loose around his shoulders. He sat in a chair in the corner of the house looking at his bed instead of laying in it. His name was Chrono. He was no twelve-year-old; he was far older than that. As he watched the bed, he couldn't help but smile at what he saw: A sleeping girl with long yellow hair, who appeared to be 17. Wait, I'm sorry but I made a mistake there, let me correct it and try again. He saw a sleeping girl with long yellow hair, who appeared to be 17 years old and marks on her top lip, like she had been bitten by a snake there. He chuckled dryly at the thought. She too was older than she appeared. The last time she wasn't was almost a century ago. He closed his eyes, thinking back that night that had changed everything for him and Rosette.

(Flash back: New York, 97 years ago, 1928)

It should have been a time of celebration, Joshua was with his sister again. He still had Chrono's horns and didn't have his memories, but those were minor problems. Even better, Aion had gotten so beaten up, he had flown of with his tail between his legs, and probably wouldn't be back for a good long while. That was the good news; the reason they weren't celebrating was the bad news. The fight had made Chrono have to go all out, which in turn took a lot out of Rosette. Now, she was dying.

_"Isn't there _something _we could do to save her?"_ Satella yelled through tears. She and the young exorcist didn't get along, but they still cared about each other (not that they would ever admit it, of course).

"It's all my fault," Joshua said. _"If you still had your horns Chrono, you and sis wouldn't have made that contract or you could have broken it. I should have given them back to you." _

Joshua said. 

_"Joshua, you shouldn't beat yourself up over things you can't control," _Azmaria said, trying to comfort him. The two were feeding astral into Rosette, but it was really only prolonging theinevitable.

_"Chrono is there anything you know of that could help us?" _Sister Kate asked, worried as heck.

_"There is one way that _might _keep her alive," _Chrono admitted

"What! _Why haven't you done anything yet, if you know how to save her?" _Sister Kate screamed at him.

What! Sister Kate screamed at him.

"Two very good reasons why not: 1. I said this might work, heavy emphasis on the might_. 2. Even if this did keep her alive, it wouldn't save her." _

"What are you talking about?" Satella screamed at the little demon. _"Of course it will save her. You aren't making any sense!" _

"Fine, I'll explain for you: I could keep her from dying, but it would mean condemning her to a life of constant confusion, suffering, and aggression! I can't really call that 'saving her!'" Chrono hung his head. _The same life I've been forced to endure, _he thought but didn't say.

mightSatella screamed at the little demon. Chrono hung his head. he thought but didn't say.

"So, isn't that what I've had to live with for years now?" Rosette said in a dry voice. _"Chrono, Aion is still out there. We have to stop him. So, whatever it is your thinking of doing, _do _it already!" _You had to hand it to Rosette, there probably wasn't anyone else how could be so bossy on her deathbed.

Rosette said in a dry voice. do You had to hand it to Rosette, there probably wasn't anyone else how could be so bossy on her deathbed. 

Chrono debated with himself, then finally gave up, _There's no way on Earth of talking her out of something she has her mind set on, _he thought glumly. _"All right Rosette, I'll do it, but somewhere else, since the others will freak out if they see me do it to you." _Then Chrono transformed into his true form, making the others gasp. _"Its okay," _He said calmly. _"I have enough astral saved up in me to accomplish this. We'll return in two hours." _So saying, Chrono picked up Rosette and flew out the window with her.

I can't believe I'm going this, he thought. _I promised myself I would never do this. _Yet, he was going to do it, and to the last person he wanted to do it to. Why did his life have to have so much irony in it? _Because it would be boring without it, _he thought glumly as he landed, changing back to his usual form.

he thought. Yet, he was going to do it, and to the last person he wanted to do it to. Why did his life have to have so much irony in it? he thought glumly as he landed, changing back to his usual form. 

They were there again: the Seventh Bell Orphanage, where it had all started. _And where it will all end_, _one way or another, and a new story will begin, _he thought laying Rosette on the ground on the hilltop where they had made their contract, years ago.

"Chrono, why did you bring us back here?" She asked, breakingthoughts.

She asked, breakingthoughts. 

Chrono smiled. _"I thought this was the most appropriate place. We made our first contract here, and we'll going to make a new one here now." _With that,he lowered his head to her neck, then stopped. He sighed. _"Rosette," _he asked without pulling away, _"are you absolutely sure about this." _

Rosette simply pulled up his head to face her. She smiled and said _"I'm sure." _Then, she kissed him.

Chrono bit his lip until it bled. He should not do this. He should not do this. He should _not _do this!

But, he couldn't help it. He loved Rosette, and they had pushed him too far to turn around. He was really going to hate himself tomorrow.

Right when she was about to pull away, he bit her, sinking his fangs into her top lip. At the same time, he pushed his still bleeding bottom lip into her mouth, forcing her to drink the red liquid.

Rosette trembled from both fear and . . . pleasure? Chrono seemed to be trying to pull him into her through his teeth! She wanted to ask what was going on, but she couldn't. (A) her lips were literally sealed by his. (B) she was losing consciousness. Then she lost it completely.

When Rosette came to, she noticed they weren't on the hilltop any more. Instead, the two were in a large, stone room, with portraits hanging on the wall, and she was laying on something large and soft, with Chrono looking down at her, worry all over his face. Then, it hit her. They were laying on a _bed! _

"Chrono! Wherearewehow'dwegetherewhat'sgoingonwhy-"

"If you want me to answer your questions, you're going to need to talk a little slower." Chrono smiled when he said it, but in truth, he felt more like crying. He had brought her here to keep her "alive", alive for a life he knew she would only suffer in.

Rosette calmed down a little, the operative word being a little. She asked him again a, very, little slower. _Where are we, how did we get here, what's going on, and why are your looking_ _at me like I'm dying. I'm perfectly all right. I-" _That was when Rosette realized it, she felt better, better than she had in her whole life. _" Wow Chrono, whatever you did to me must have worked! I feel great!" _

"Yes, it worked, unfortunately." For the umpteenth time, Chrono hated himself. How could he have done this to her? How could he? _How could he? _

"Hey, what do you mean 'unfortunately'? _Oh, wait, let me guess. This has something to do with the whole ' her life would be condemned' thing, doesn't it? Well, enough riddles Chrono. Start talking. _Now."

'? Now." 

Chrono sighed. _I guess this was inevitable. I always worried she'd find out eventually, but I never thought I would _tell _her. This has to be the worst night of my life. "Well, first Rosette, I think I need to tell you a little about my heritage. I'm actually a demon crossbreed. I inherited my appearance in my true form from my mother. My father's traits were less obvious though, so you can't recognize them." _Chrono stopped there, unable to find a way to say what he wanted to next. Rosette, on the other hand, had no such problems.

_"Chrono, not that I'm not interested or anything, but what the heck does this have to do with what you did to me?" _

"Rosette, um, how can I put this?" Okay just take a deep breath and say it already. He took a deep breath. _"My father, he was a . . . " _

"Yes . . . " Rosette said calmly

_"He . . . " _

" Come on Chrono! Say it already." Rosette yelled, having become very impatient by then.

_Easy for you to say, _he thought. _But she's right. I'm going to say it, and I'm going to say it now! _

_"HE WAS A VAMPIRE!" _He screamed.


	2. Act 2: A Portrait and a Secret

**Act 2: _A Portrait and a Secret_**

(Continued flashback)

Rosette looked, well, shocked_ Oh great. _He thought. _With speaking abilities like that, you should be in politics. _

Rosette finally recovered from her shock. _"So, does that mean that you just turned me into a vampire?" _She asked him with a look of extreme worry.

Chrono all but frowned, there was another way he had effected her wrongly. She was always so strong, and now... _"No Rosette, I'm only half vampire, so you're only half too. The other half of you is still human._"

Relief flooded through Rosette, although she didn't know why. She only seemed to have been worried simply about the thought of being a vampire, nothing else. It troubled her since Chrono was half of one and he seemed okay. Then she asked him something that had been nagging her for a while. _"Chrono, where are we?" _

Chrono smiled. _"Sorry I forgot you don't know about this place. You see, every vampire and partial vampire has a place in his or her mind where they take the spirits of people they transform; it puts the changing person's body into a coma, so that person won't die in the proses. It has been known to happen." _

Another shocked look came on Rosette's face. _Man this makes me wonder just how much about Chrono I actually know. "So what is this place anyway? It looks like the inside if a castle._

Chrono's smile widened. _I seem to be enjoying this night a lot more than I thought I would. "Actually it is. This is a mental model of my room, from when I first lived on Earth's surface. _

Well _that _was another shock for Rosette. _"What! You mean you lived on Earth's surface _before _you were a sinner?"_

Chrono gave her a guilty smile before saying, _"Actually, I was born here."_

"_What?" _was all Rosette could say before dropping her jaw. _Chrono was born here? Then why did he go to Pandemonium? This night just keeps leading to new surprises. _Rosette decided to change the subject. _"So, Chrono, who are the people in those pictures?" _Bad choice for a way to ease the tension.

"_Those people are my family," _he whispered softly. _"Here, let me show them to you," _he said before taking here hand and leading here to the large one across from them.

_Great, _Rosette thought,_ I just made him feel even worse._

When they were up close, Chrono pointed to a young man on the right who looked like him in his true form without the inhuman parts. _"Me," _he said. He pointed to a woman standing opposite him on the left. She had long purple hair, yellow eyes, and pointed ears _"My mother: Chaos." _He pointed to the other people standing next to him on the right. One was a tall man with long, dark brown hair and pale skin. Next were two girls who looked like they were twins; the only differences were that one had hair down to her waist while the other had cropped hers off at her shoulders. Also, the one with shorter hair had purple eyes instead of blue . Both had pale skin and black hair. The third was a boy slightly shorter than Chrono with short, reddish-brown hair and red eyes. The last one was a girl who looked younger than Azmaria. She had pale skin, black hair, and dark red eyes. Chrono pointed to each one and identified him or her. _"Vlad, my younger brother, Sahra and Victoria, my older twin sisters, Adrian, my brother (He was about 15 months younger than Vlad.), and my youngest sibling: Cornelia." _The he pointed to the man in the center of the painting. He had a small mustache, a beard and long, wild, black hair. He wore black armor and a deep, dark, red cape. _"My father." _

Rosette heard the sadness in his voice when he said each one and looked at the portrait. _He must really miss his family. Why didn't he ever talk about them before, besides the whole "vampire thing?"_ _"Hey Chrono," _Rosette said turning back to the portrait, _"who are these women standing next to your mom? Your aunts or something."_

Chrono blushed, big time. This would probably lead to a painful moment. _"Well Rosette, there's something I need to tell you." _

"_Hmm?" _Rosette had seen the blush, so she was naturally suspicious about what he was going to say.

Chrono explained to her the whole "vampire bride/queen thing."

Rosette flipped out (big surprise). _"You mean all vampires are a bunch of perverts?"_

Chrono cringed, _"Well, I guess you could say that, though I wish you wouldn't."_

Then, Chrono identified each of them to Rosette. _"Vhlad's mother: Elizabeth," _He said, pointing to a woman with brown hair and blue eyes to left of his mother, right across from her son.

"_Maria: Sahra's mother,_" she looked just like her daughter, except with red eyes and longer hair. _"Her twin sister:_ _Hermione: mother of Victoria,"_ She looked almost identical to her twin, except for a mole across from her right eye. _"Their younger sister: Adrian's mother: Alexandra," _she looked nothing like her sister's: red hair and green eyes. _"And Cornelia's mother: Camula," _she was a tall woman with brown eyes and long green hair. _Green?_

"_Ah, Chrono?"_

"_Yes Rosette," _he said turning to her.

"_Why is her hair green?"_

Chrono was thoughtful for a moment. "_Now that I think about it, we never did figure that out."_

"_**WHAT?**"_

Chrono wisely chose to back up from his anger-management-challenged contractor. _"__Sorry,"_ was all he managed to get out.

Rosette calmed down. _"I'm sorry, Chrono. It's just the whole vampire thing has kind of... scared me, but only a little,"_ being Rosette, she had to add in that last bit or risk a blow to her image. Rosette absent-mindedly brought her left hand up to her neck and began fiddling with the collar.

Chrono cringed, he knew this would probably lead to _another_ hit on the head. _"Why are you messing with your collar?" _It was really a stupid question to ask, he already knew the answer.

"_Oh well," _Rosette began to blush nervously. _"This whole vampire thing reminds me of a dream I had after we first met Joshua after he'd been brain-washed by_ _Aion." _Chrono winced a little. _"I dreamed that Joshua was about to shoot me, and then you came and told me to grab your hand. I was going to, but then your hand turned into a claw, and the last thing I remember before waking up... was you biting my neck!" _Rosette lookedlittle embarrassed after admitting it. Then she looked over at Chrono. _"Ah, Chrono, why are looking so nervous...over there," _She said noticing for the first time that he had backed up all the way to the wall.

"_Well, Rosette, you see, part of that dream was real." _Chrono was now fidgeting like crazy.

"What?"What Chrono said would have worried most people, but Rosette was just annoyed.

"_Well, while I was crazy I attacked you. I'm sorry Rosette. I would never hurt you willingly. Well except for the contract, but I didn't want to make it, you did. And when I tried to talk you out of it-"_

Rosette had been worried when Chrono said he had attacked her, but after hearing him ramble on with his apology, sh realized he was still the same demon she loved. _"It's okay, Chrono," _she said, going over and hugging him.

"_It is? But I attacked you, heck I could have killed you and its okay?" _Chrono cried, partially from guilt, and partially because he had really been expecting something more along the lines of getting hit on the head.

"_Yes I'm sure, like you said: you would never hurt me willingly, well except for the contract," _Rosette answered with a sweet smile. Yeah, sweet. She can be like that when she wants to be; she just never wants to be. _"Now,"_ Rosette was back in business mode, _"How the heck do we get out of hear anyway?"_

Chrono thought a while before answering. _"Um, I'm not really sure." _

"WHAT!" That got Chrono the punch he wanted.


End file.
